


After Hours

by StormWildcat



Category: Free!
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, M/M, Multi, Shower Sex, Threesome - M/M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-11
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2018-04-08 19:59:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4317951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormWildcat/pseuds/StormWildcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a well-fought victory over a friendly competition against the current Iwatobi swimmers, visiting ex-Captain Seijuro takes a walk down memory lane once everyone is gone. Well...almost everyone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After Hours

**Author's Note:**

> Back in the saddle with a new Free! fic! Been talking to a few people about our favorite swimming trash and my love for these three have grown exponentially. And they all kind of work together in my head so I decided to share my vision! Don't worry there will be more I promise!

Seijuro took in a deep breath. The smell of chlorine stung his nostrils yet was welcomed by the ex-swim captain. Memories of practices, competitions and great victories with his old team made him smile. He felt at home here; comfortable and at ease. Not that his new swimming grounds were awful, but nothing would ever beat this space that he led a wonderful team of young men to many championships. “It’s good to be home,” he exhaled, taking in all the familiar sites before deciding on a quick detour to the locker room before heading out to meet his little brother and other team members.

On his way to the changing area, his cell phone made a pleasant, little ring, signaling a text from Momo. With a curious expression on his face, he opened the message.

“ _Bro! Going out with Ai and the others! Meet us at the ice cream shop when you’re done!”_  A single chuckle freed itself from Seijuro’s lungs.

“Guess the kid couldn’t wait.” Not that he could blame him. The pool-based scrimmage against the Iwatobi team had been great for Momo, the smaller Mikoshiba beating his personal best time on top of the Samezuka team overcoming the Iwatobi challengers; they all deserved a sweet treat for sure. He’d catch up with them after he finished walking down memory lane. His steps made little sound on the locker room floor as he entered. The particular space where Seijuro kept his own clothes and backpack while he perfected his craft in the pool caught his attention. For whatever reason of his own, he pulled the door open, expecting to only see the metal walls of the inside, but instead he found a backpack different than his own and a blue short-sleeved button down hanging from one of the old hooks. The site of the strange belongings gave him pause. Who else was still in the building? He was certain that everyone else had already left to reward themselves for a great meet. Apparently he was wrong.

Suddenly the sound of running water caught his attention. The showers, of course. If anyone was left, they would be certainly showering the chlorine from the pool. It’s not wise to let it sit on your skin. Yet everyone else had also showered before leaving. “Hm, must be really enjoying his hose down,” he mused as he approached the source of the sound. But as he got closer, he realized that it wasn’t just one person that was showering.

The voices of two distinct young men resonated off the tiled walls of the community shower. They seemed to be speaking in tandem to a rhythm that only they could hear. Strange that they would continuously speak over each other, but perhaps they were still pumped from their friendly victory over the competition and couldn’t control themselves. Yes, that was definitely it! Seijuro’s crew always had a great spirit and he didn’t doubt for a second that Matsuoka’s team was just the same. What he was hearing must be excited banter about their win!

And then he saw them.

Sousuke Yamazaki, Seijuro’s personal pick for the Samezuka team before he graduated, stood facing the shower wall, brows furrowed and jaw clenched in effort, hips rolling forward to the rhythm of the no longer muffled voices. Suddenly it made sense that the “conversation” followed a beat; his thrusts provided it like a metronome. Grunts and low groans escaped his no doubt kiss-swollen lips. (Or perhaps they were plumped from the pressure his own teeth applied to them as he pushed himself forward). His strong hands were gripping onto the second set of hips before him, the red imprints on the other’s skin already showing a great deal, outlining his current as well as previous hand positions on them. “Fuck,” Sousuke strained out, his climax clearly approaching soon. “You like that, Mako?”

“ _MAKO?!”_ the onlooker thought, inner voice almost frantic and amber eyes opened wide. He hadn’t yet had time to identify the man whose face was tilted away from him, cheek against the shower wall. But after looking him over to find the proper tells, there was no denying that Yamazaki had Tachibana bent over and taking it. Tanned skin from outside practices, brunette hair that had a slight olive tint in particular light, and a tone to his voice that was reminiscent of his speaking one regardless of all the impious sounds coming out of it at that moment; this was definitely Makoto.

Oblivious to their audience, Sousuke continued on as he naturally would. He picked up speed, hoping to push them both over the edge. In turn, Makoto’s already ragged moans became a bit more greedy and increased in volume. “Y-Yes, Sou! Harder! Make…me…come!” Makoto begged feverishly, hands attempting to grip at the slick shower wall. The cries of his partner proved to be a strong influence as Sousuke turned into an animal, pulling Tachibana’s waist towards him while he snapped his own pelvis forward in hard, greedy thrusts. Gruff noises ripped at Yamazaki’s throat matching up perfectly with his lover’s immodest, approving shouts. It wasn’t long until their bodies went rigged from potent, knee-buckling orgasms, Mako’s cries coupling with Sou’s primal roar.

Seijuro was frozen in his spot at the entrance of the shower room. The scene he had just witnessed looked like something from any virile high school boy’s fantasy, except his personal thoughts were always of a particular beautiful young woman on the receiving end. He had never once dreamt of another man let alone two clearly enjoying each other’s company under the raining water of the locker room shower heads. Yet there they were, coming down from powerful shared orgasm, and Seijuro was in the entrance, heart racing and pants uncomfortable.

Yes he was turned on. Turned on by the raw sexuality of the moment he had walked in on. There was no denying that the two men who, for sake of expressing the tone of the moment, had been fucking in the showers were extremely attractive and worth giving an audience. The way their muscles flexed and voices grew rough as their escapades became more fervent and needy would make anyone swell up with their own desire, and Seijuro found he was no exception.

“Aaahah!” Mako almost whimpered as Sousuke withdrew from his shaking body. The backstroke swimmer dropped to one knee in hopes of better recovering from their venture. Sou simply smirked, admiring his handy work on his partner of choice. While Seijuro took note of the look on the face of the recovering Makoto that was now in view, he didn’t notice teal eyes focus on him.

“Enjoy the show, Mikoshiba?” the low tone addressing him caught Seij off guard, making him jump in the threshold. Amber focused on the dark-haired man gazing at him. The look was commanding yet strangely amused. Those eyes told Seijuro that Sousuke wasn’t mad at him for being voyeuristic, rather that he found it entertaining and intriguing. Though his other half seemed to feel differently.

“Mikoshiba-senpai?!” Makoto somewhat shrieked as he attempted to cover himself up though the effort was in vein. With no towels close by nor anything but the also nude Sousuke near to him to hide behind, he settled on sitting Indian-style on the shower floor, arms crisscrossed in front of him to block his recovering manhood. A bright blush painted his entire face and his brow wrinkled. “What are you doing here?! WERE YOU WATCHING US?!” Poor Mako looked as if he were about to have a panic attack as the realization that their uninvited guest had saw more than he could ever bare to share with anyone regarding his private time with Sousuke.

At first Seijuro wasn’t quite sure how to react to getting caught peeping on such an intimate moment between two men. One would assume that if someone like Mikoshiba who was girl crazy stepped in on something so taboo and there being no tits involved, his face would take on a similar color to his hair and he would flee immediately. But this was not the case. He had stayed, watched from his entrance to the end of the act and remained still, brain replaying it all in his head over and over, the noises of pleasure from his peers echoing in his skull. And he enjoyed it. Though his first instinct was to apologize profusely, excuse himself and vacate, a much louder conscious thought entered his mind.

Makoto and Sousuke both took on their own versions of surprised expressions as Seijuro’s lips curled into a Cheshire cat-like grin and his golden eyes fixated on them while his chin tipped downward, giving him an almost predatory look. A pink tongue slipped out and wet his lips before he spoke. “I was, Tachibana. And this time around, I want in”.


End file.
